Gundam Fall After Unity
by Warrantofficer13
Summary: Alternate scenario to Char's Counterattack, the corrupt leaders of the outer rim colonies unite and use the peacekeeping gundams initially intended to protect the colonies to assault the already dying federation. Federation and Zeon forces unite again.


Gundam Fall after Unity

Prologue

Post-War Day 16 0092

Riots continue in Europia as Federation forces are unable to deliver food and medical supplies. The continent plagued by years of war is in a state of social collapse, with a dying earth federation, there is no sign of any hope for the people of earth as no help is available. Though years of peace have passed, no prosperity. The world appeared dying. No reconstruction and the nations still are on their knees. The Dominions of Zeon have forced out all Federation forces from North Africa, parts of southern Asia and the middle east. At the verge of near collapse, both sides sign the Vega Treaty granting Zeon forces government control over their occupied territories and the surrender of Zeon controlled colonies in the ESFS colonial expansion zone. The colonies orbiting earth have been declared demilitarized zones and are swarmed with thousands of refugees from nearby colonies crippled by war. Much of which are amidst internal strife as governing order seizes to exist. Unknown to any of them. The far reaches of space bear a different manner of activity. Mass production of advanced mobile suits, factories working around the clock. Machines noisily busy at work. Unheard from beyond. Within itself, a rising empire. Hidden by the fog of war. Years of which have granted this organization massive buildup. Preparation. No longer is there silence. No longer is there peace. Just over the horizon a new enemy rises to bring a new age of warfare. More catastrophic than anything mankind has ever seen. An old foe renewed. Its ominous presence would lie there, partially dormant. The growing war machine, standing by. Waiting...

Chapter 1: From the Ashes

U.C. 0092.08

The document went on into further details of the situation in Egypt however the man believed the others had seen enough and shut off the overhead. The dim light flickered for an instant. Many people were gathered in that small room. An odd environment for their discussions. Military leaders and diplomats. Both Federation and Zeon. Discussing the various problems plaguing earth. The food shortage in Egypt has been quelled. Zeon military production capability halted. No more war machines. A struggle to re-establish order in the war torn land. A place where many battles have been fought. Shifting through notes and observing graphs and time tables. Mindless. Heartless. Their job. Solving problems out of obligation. Most often not even solving any. Much just their presence lies within a secret objective that they do not know of. Monitoring the state of the region. Examining the food and irrigation problems of North Africa and instead divert their duties towards the interests of the watchful eye. One man in uniform stood up for a moment to speak.

"We have 3 transports on route from Tibet. They are bringing in emergency medical supplies, You Zeeks better see to it that they refuel and depart Alexandria for Al Sace on schedule, before eleven hundred hours."

"General, the Dominions will not be pestered nor directed orders from the Federation. Your forces can barely maintain stability in the outer reach colonies, do you expect us to act like pestilent children while we are busy rebuilding the infrastructure in our territories?" The Zeon Officer harshly responded. Another Zeon officer began to speak.

"Do not think us in different of your situation, this is the 3rd aid deployment from your command, we have sent aid battalions and humanitarian assistance more numerous times than they have despite our conditions."

"Really... And what have you got to say about the Hizack batallions you have been refurbishing in Libya and your naval activity in the Caspian? That hardly sounds humanitarian." The diplomat smirked.

The Zeon Leader, rose and glared at his Federation counter part.

"Do not lecture me on our operations in the Caspian. It is within the Vega Treaty that states we are free to perform military exercises within dominion territories. The Caspian is such example as is Libya!"

He stood there for a moment. His stern appearance looming over the Federation officers. Brushing his beard, he turned and returned to his seat. An officer at his side withdrew several documents from a briefcase and handed them to the Federation delegation. They read them silently.

"Your transports will arrive on schedule." The Zeon Leader concluded. He removed his glasses and returned them to his vest pocket.

Zeon Moroccan Command 0600 hours

Fes

The Shauzen transport slowly diverged on the landing pad. Sand fluttering everywhere. Zeon personnel in surrounding the aircraft and loading off supplies. Repairs of the North African Solar Array are in full swing. The blazing sun rises from the distance, A call to prayer in a nearby Mosque breaks the single repetitive sound of the transport turbines. The sound of rear doors slowly opening attracts several Zeon troops arriving to unload supplies. The ramps deployed and the personnel swiftly proceeded to unload the crates. A General stood alone, observing the troops. He removed his sun glasses and rubbed his eyes. Six crates unloaded of what appeared to be solar panels, circuitry boards and various tools.

"Excellent" He said to himself. A junior officer approached from behind and gestured through the immense noise that the general was needed inside. He turned around, took one more glance at the transport and strode to the command structure. Another transport touched down in the distance.

"Sir we've got a message from division 17 in side 4." The radio officer replied.

The general stepped forward, the ceiling fan blew his long hair about. Resting for a moment to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead. He looked up at the radio officer holding the earpiece.

The recon ship circled over the colony. Listening, watching, recording. Activity flashing on the radar in where is supposed to be a demilitarized zone deep in the distance. The observer communicating with his superior sent to Morocco to oversee reconstruction.

_Its probably just a civilian junker_. He thought to himself and returned to his conversation with his superior. He reported all the activity that had appeared within the last 2 hours. The general was not quick to provide a response. He sighed and mentioned a farewell. Not thinking much of the reports. Perhaps civilian refugee ships. The Observer turned to receive another page.

"Hey are you watching this?" the voice came from a young man.

"What?" The observer replied. Not particularly at attention. He tidied up his reports and data prints and stored them in a folder.

"Its all over the damn telecom! Somebody shot Avelon!" Some hit team killed the Feddie chairman and now the Feds think it was us!"

Stunned for a moment, he asked the voice to clarify what he had just said. Swiveling in his chair, he switched on the public feed on one of the computer screens. A momentary flash dissolved the others into a black screen.

"At least I hope it wasn't us..." The speaker continued.

"Did they catch the guy?"

"No, they say they got him in his house at night. Some trained assassin group. The big guys are on the phone with them but the feddies are pissed, they think we did it man! What if they attack! We are on top of a Feddy Colony right now! They'll shoot us down!" His loud voice quite alarmed. A flash of static passed through the radio.

"Put the link up!" The observer replied, this time he was at attention. His eyes wide open.

"Alright.."

"Hey Kasa..."

"You-" The voice paused for a moment. Just thinking of another war. He was reflecting on the images of war he had scene. The devastation. All the lives lost.

You think we are gonna have to fight em again?"

"If so, God help us all." He turned his eyes to the computer screen to view the Federation representative speak.

"So far we are not completely sure however we are not ruling out a Zeon attack, we are investigating the situation right now and any further details, we will not disclose until confirmed by our superiors."

Kasa switched off the radio link and stared at the blue screen ahead of him. Motionless but shocked; slowly shaking his head.

_This cant be happening... _He thought to himself. He suddenly noticed a flash on his radar. He tapped on the maze of buttons and activated another radar screen. Something flashed for a moment and disappeared again. Kasa swiveled in his chair and flipped on the radio switch.

"Hey Lenny, there is something slipping in and out of tracking at sector E19."

A moment of silence through the radio was broken by a spark of static and then a voice.

"Yeah... Yeah I see it too, don't worry about it, probably a junker."

Kasa turned to glance at the monitor revealing the colony below him. It was beautiful. It was amazing. How man kind managed to duplicate the lush green forests and cool rivers of earth. An artificial environment. Pure and clean and holding the new generation of mankind. Mankind's expansion and growth needed a new habitat for its people. The empire turned to the far reaches of space, after the war and destruction periodically seized, nations from all over the world put money towards development of space stations. Soon making it to space was a routine event by many nations. Space stations evolved and little colonies began. More rapidly they evolved into large colonies bearing striking resemblances to the topographies of earth.

He wished he was down there. Enjoying the cool breeze, walking along the rivers, fishing. It has been 2 months since he was deployed in space and it took him a while to adjust to the cramped dormitories of the satellite ship. He got used to it, yet still would give anything to enjoy the tranquility of rural earth or escape the busy streets and enjoy the outer rim of the colonies. He returned to reality, staring out the round porthole into the blackness. Deep space was like an endless empty vertigo. Stars in the distance littered the dark space. Providing a beautiful sparkle. The one thing man had sought to watch, during the centuries of space exploration. Kasa Yamato had gotten used to it. Space life is his new routine as is for thousands of Federation and Zeon forces. He reflected on the news of the assassination. It wouldn't slip from his mind. He wasn't afraid but he felt anxious, he expected something to happen. Perhaps he did not want to extend his obligation in space. Wishing to return to his colony. Maybe even visit earth for the first time with his love Sarah. Nothing better happen.

Chapter 2 Re-escalation

"You gotta be kidding me?" The frustrated general turned and directed the other officers.

"They still have Char, if they kill him, they are writing their funeral!" He said to himself

"Sir, we have Southern Command on line 4" The officer replied.

General Satanz put his earpiece on. New information has surfaced from Southern Asia and he was first to hear it.

It had appeared that there have been reports of hit teams working for various Federation politicians. Most out of the picture but still there. Assumed they could take a shot at gaining power and domination by removing those higher in rank and replacing them. Off course only Zeon news aired this. Within a few hours the information leaked to Federation territories. Soon private Federation media agencies followed the party line. News agencies from all over the world flocking to the war ridden, protest consumed cities. Sending live feeds directly to a eager audience. Images and footage of thousands of people surrounding govt buildings. A Federation minister's home was firebombed. People screaming and bearing signs defacing the earth federation. Outraged people suffering. No food, no clean drinking water, homes still not repaired and angered by promises not fulfilled. Then it happened. Dozens of strangely marked Federation military vehicles storming through the streets. The crowds continued shouting and raising their signs. Each vehicle stopped one by one in front of the enraged crowds. An individual of the crowd tossed a molotov cocktail, striking the front of an armored vehicle. Its turret quickly swerved, bearing a strange symbol not native to Federation forces. A dark blue circle bearing a grey and gold starlike symbol on top of a sideways black cross. The enraged people suddenly grew frightened and began to run. 4 armored vehicles suddenly opened fire. Hundreds of bullets cut across the mass of crowds, cutting down dozens of people. Confusion and screaming filled the air, people were being knocked over and trampled as others frantic to dodge the executions. 2 armored drone vehicles approached and fired onto the fleeing crowds, slowly advancing and speeding its rate of fire. Smoke filled the air and empty shell casings flooded the curbs. Flashes illuminate from behind the dense smoke. The vehicles stop firing. Their gattling cannons rotating to a stop. Smoke slowly lifting. The streets littered with bodies, tanks rolling over them, crushing them. Pavements bleached with blood. Those who managed to flee are gone. An eerie silence fills the town center as the drones converge.

Zeon Training Zone Borneo

The Zaku squadron crept through the dense brush. Scanning the terrain. A new pilot putting his new suit through its paces. His first time training in a real mobile suit. A new experience. The commanding mobile suit ahead of him gestured for to break right. The 4 Zakus spread out and continued to explore the dense jungle. Bits of sunlight sliced through the gaps of branches. Illuminating tiny spots of the ground. Revealing mass tree roots and bush. They see suddenly, hundreds of birds flee a tree further on.

"Something disturbed them, Check it out Saxon" The commander ordered.

A unit activated its jump pack and soared into the air. The afterburners gave off short bursts, thrusting the giant machine forward. Its Cyclops eye rotating back and forth, scanning the trees, the pilot operating the various radar instruments to find any activity on his screens. He swung his suit up and noticed something appear on one of his radar screens. It didn't take long for the federation aircraft to scope out the lone Zeon squadron.

"Sir, we've got fast movers up ahead 12 oclock!" Saxon replied. The squadron assumed combat positions and took aim. The Federation bomber squadrons broke up. They thundered over the squad of mobile suits and swung back around. Preparing to release a salvo of bombs. The Zakus opened fire but their 20mm machine guns were unable to hit the agile fighter bombers. Their engines screaming as they soar over the dense brush at low altitude. A dozen cluster bombs released, quickly gliding downwards, setting off a chain of massive explosions. One Zaku activated his thrusters and burst out of the way however the magnitude of the carpet bombing through it's weapon from its hand and knocked the behemoth to the jungle floor. One unlucky mobile suit suffered the full force of the attack. Shattering as it jumped up into the air. The pilot had no chance of escape.

"This is Daken! We are under attack Federation Core bombers, requesting close air support immediately quadrants F1, 2, 0 south Borneo District."

The commander darted under the cover of the jungle and released bursts of fire. The aircraft pulled up and sped high up into the air, tilted back and dropped straight down, releasing 4 rockets. They fiercely pounded the jungle floor. The forest floor around it busy with animals fleeing. The impact clipped the leg of the Commander's mobile suit sending it down to the ground.

"Shit! What the hell?" The other jets began their barrage.

"Head back to the base! Air support will escort you!"

"What the hell are they doing, they know this is our dominion" Saxon yelled.

"Attention Federation Air squadron! You are in direct violation of Penal Code 374 of the South Asia Treaty. Explain yourself now!" The commander messaged.

No reply came. Now the Commander was helpless, with 1 leg and a damaged booster pack, he was unable to move and at the mercy of the high flying killers.

"Aww hell naw!" The Commander quickly bailed out of his suit and began running. Fire and the smell of napalm infested the area. Circling back again, 2 aircraft firing their beam gattlers. cutting clean strips of branches, setting the trees on fire. The burst of laser fire annihilating the derelict mobile suit.

_I have to get back to the commander. _Saxon thought, he swung his Zaku back and dropped to the jungle floor, searching for any remains of the Commander's Mobile suit.

"You find the commander, ill give you some cover" Banes replied.

He jumped from a pocket of trees and let loose a stream of fire at the federation forces, striking one of the jets and sending it barreling down in smoke. He finished it off before it could even hit the ground. Pieces of the jet landed around the Zaku. A single jet with 1 remaining missile stormed down and targeted Bane's suit. His suit's laser eye swung to catch a glimpse of his death. The rocket struck just below the Zaku's elbow, splitting the mobile suit in half. The cockpit exploded nearly instantly. The 3 fighter jets sped away and disappeared in the clouds.

"This is Phantom squadron 3, on station, we see you, preparing to circle the area" The Zeon pilot spoke.

The Zeon fighter squadron came a second too late, just missing it all. Just bits of debris remained as the ground revealed itself among torched brush and burning trees. Fire still blazed from what was left of Bane's Zaku. The lone survivor, Saxon approached his fallen superior. Zeon fighter jets streaked over the destroyed jungle. Patrolling the scene.

A cool breeze drifts in the air. The tall hundred year old trees sway gracefully. Ironically untouched by war. Two transports lie silently among the landing pads. Next to one of the hangars, in a giant heap, lies the remains and salvaged parts of the destroyed Zakus. Shoulder pads refurbished and reactive armor patched onto them. Following the sieze fire, much production capability had been lost and Zeon Commanders adapted to the changing situations and commonly made due with old mobile suits with upgrades derived from the reverse engineered components of destroyed RX 79s and GMs. Gelzack Divisions lie dormant in the hangars. Older damaged Gelgoogs repaired with Zaku parts had proved well capable and much more cost efficient than the standard Gelgoog. Its combat capability came as a surprise when the first batallion of Gelzacks were deployed in Vietnam where they faced off and defeated gm's and even the occasional rx79. In 2 hours they will be deployed. A squad of 5 Gelzacks undergo last minute checks and preparations. Preparing for a counterattack on Federation forces for their attack; but unknown to even the highest ranked Zeon leaders, their every move has been logged and tracked. They are under the watchful eye of a 3rd party. It watches over Federation actions as well. Calculating and examining.

"My god, honestly it looks like back when the Titans were in power, what the hell are the feddies doing." The general replied as he read over the news article of the massacre in Tokyo, Seoul, London and Paris.

He turned and stared out into the deep sunset. The Gelzack Squadron cut through his view. Thrusting high in the sky, dust clouds leaped about below. Their mission, attack the nearby Federation airbase.

The Gelzack Squad streaked across the deep blue sea. "Command this is Tiger Squadron, we are on station." The Commander replied as he operated his war machine. He observed his radar screen. 10 Miles to target. He activated his 2ndary thrusters, jerking him back and sending his mobile suit tearing through the wind higher and higher. As the squadron approaches, formation loosens and the base slowly comes into visibility, maintaining radio silence as they approach.

Federation Jegans take to the skies in scattered groups. At least those who havent been destroyed by the swift strike from the Zeon force. Two Gelzacks peel left and release a salvo of rockets reducing the hangars to dust. Three GM 4's march out only to be instantly struck down by machine gun fire. Sirens blared and fires blazed from towers and radar facilities. Federation fighters ordered earlier into the relative safety of the South China sea launch counter attacks on various Zeon posts. It would have been foolish for Zeon commanders to have not assumed such a response. Zeon Ace pilots prevailed in the new ensuing dogfights while anti air systems swat Federation bombers out of the sky like flies. The rookie pilots had no chance though occasionally got out a rocket and destroyed parts of Zeon bases. Black smoke billowed from various crash sites while hundreds of miles away emergency councils meetings conspire. The arguing officials sound uncannily like the buzzing of enraged bees. Unaware that they are being infected by a new regime. Something is different among the Federation cities and slowly but surely, it is becoming more evident. The streets are empty and silent. Popular tourist resorts are dead. A new storm is coming.

Chapter 3 High Heat

The council has returned. Meetings continued between Federation and Zeon delegations. Tensions flared and both sides blaming each other yet desperately trying to find a way out of another conflict with no side accepting any responsibility for the ongoing incidents occurring within the past 48 hours. The skies are filled with patrolling military craft. Swarms of Jegans guard military and government installations. Tensions are high. A powder keg atmosphere has risen.

"This is a military curfew, anyone seen on the streets outside will be detained for questioning, this is for your own protection" The loudspeaker on the military truck repeats the message on and on like a broken record. The emotionless voice spewing out the message to keep the population off the streets. Some still stained of blood from the past days.

Federation Satellite Facility Nevada Desert

The troops huddled in a circle beneath camouflage tents. One of a dozen lined side by side. The armored weapon systems up front. All side by side and polished up, as if on roll call. The troops are smoking their Marlboro Cigarettes. Discussing deployment orders and the weekly routine. 2nd Lieutenant David Halloway has served a year's deployment and is quite discontent with his service following his stop loss. He never got to see the birth of his daughter who would be 6 months old from now. Every week, catching glimpses his loved ones on a small screen of a laptop in one of the tents. He is just one of thousands of troops forced back into service in an extended operation.

"I know what your sayin man, this really sucks." As soon as I get back im hittin the beaches. Miami man" Corporal Banes replied with great excitement despite no set return date.

"Here comes the rookie"

Private Lance Newark. The new guy just arrived a week ago. The others tease him and scare him with stories of giant spiders and scorpions that eat cows. He is a jumpy fellow but decent.

"Hey guys whats up." He replies to them as they wave.

"Run into any of them Camel Spiders yet?" The group chuckles.

"Where's my pack guys"

A soldier kneels and tosses him his belongings. The tent starts to shake. As soldier stands up as the table starts to shift around. Empty glasses fall over and the noise of several jet engines over head spawns. The soldiers step out and catch a glimpse of over 20 RX83s slicing through the deep blue skies; escorted by core fighters.

"Damn... Where they headed?" The soldiers looked at each other, then back up at the sky at the major deployment. A jeep pulls up outside the tent. The Colonel steps out and approaches the troops.

The squad turns to observe the datalink monitor. A news report had begun showing a news conference in space. Federation and Colony heads were signing some sort of treaty.

"In new developments, Space Federation council leaders voted unanimously to deploy one of the new Gundams of the Colonial Raven Alliance to each outer reaching colony in further attempts to protect the civilian populations, here we have Minister Anel of the side 4 colony 7. What is your stance on this?"

The news reporter turns to the plump politician, one would call a charlatan looking man.

"Well, this is a strong movie on behalf of the Federation. Recently with the sudden Zeon violations of the Lunar Convention, there is a growing fear the skirmishes abroad and on earth may escalate and bring these innocent people into it and we are not prepared to allow millions of Federation citizens perish in the crossfire should this escalate to a space war again."

The politician goes into more details of the Gundams arrival. 6 hybrid Gundams unveiled just today, one deployed into every corner of space to act as a peacekeeper.

"Pff, General said it was gonna happen, he said they might send more than just 6, apparently we have more in secret storage... Advanced prototypes..."

"My cousin lives on the ARC Colonies. He said, they wouldn't sign the agreement. They proposed this weeks ago but the regional colonies thought it would bring the fight to them should the zeek bastards try ta steal one of them new Gundams" Banes said.

They stand on roll call and salute their commanding officer.

"At ease men" He says. "Your being deployed to Wake Island, get your gear ready, you have 10 minutes"

At such moments notice, the troops are in awe. They look at each other, then scramble to get their equipment and flight suits on. Minds filled with fantasies of engaging Zeon mobile suits and them flashing to reality. Is another war starting? Only 11 hours a month in their mobile suits but it means nothing if another war begins. Something everyone regrets. Filled with fear. Within minutes, the once clear skies are flood with low flying Jegans and RX 81s. Winds picking up, flailing the hot red sand about, stinging the faces of the soldiers. Guardsmen wear scarves over their face and are plastered by sand. The jeeps speeding about, towing ammunition trailers. Disturbing the dustbowl stillness that loomed.

"Relay 1, this is MS Team 079, we are on station, over and out." Halloway spoke into his com network.

"Copy that MS 079 you are directed to Azalin Supply Base Wake Island Vector 470 Quardinates F 109, 120, maintain communication silence over Pacific, command out"

He thinks to himself whether this is all precautions or really a march to war. Years of death and destruction just to start again? He prays in his mind that this dare not spark again but he is not hopeful. Who is to blame this time?

Chapter 3, Distant Peace

The afterburners re-activated. The thrust vectors guiding them down as the Gundam slowed. The giant landing with the grace of a ballerina. It came as a shock as the pilots noticed 3 Gin Zals next to one of the hanger bays.

"What the hell are Zeak suits doing here?" Banes shouted.

"Defectors..." A new voice intruded through the comlink channel. It was a woman.

"Listen, we're busy and crowded, you might have to wait a bit till we can marshal all of you in"

Banes slouched into his seat. The thought of defectors to earth was odd. Hated to admit it, but there were far more Federation Pilots defecting to live in the Zeon Colonies to avoid the deployment drafts to Europia. After all this death and destruction, pilots in mass were rounded up again do it all in the name of "peace and order" in a collapsed Federation Union.

"Ooh, she sounds like a babe, cant wait to get out and see her" Newark chuckles.

"Dumbass, your radio link is still on!" Colonel mentioned.

The com center is swamped by soldiers and officers shifting about. Drawing up on the holomaps. Two high ranked officials storm in and rush up to the front desk. One who appears to be a Federation Official follows close behind. Their swiftness attracts attention.

"General, I think you better come see this" The young man turns and gestures onward towards the bay where the Gin Zals were positioned.

The General handles off some documents to a female officer and proceeds to follow, they talk as they continue.

"They claim to have been attacked by Ravens sir." The other soldier explains.

The three Zeon pilots step out and waltz toward the group.

"Tell them what you told us" The soldier replied.

One Zeek came forward and stared at the Official and the General"

"We're starving here and my partner's thrusters are damaged. We talk in there" He thrust his head towards the direction of the hangar. "Im not tellin this little faggot shit" In that he ment the official. The 3 pilots glared with distrust at the neatly suited government official.

"Dont like politicians do ya? Im with a Zeek on that" The General replied with a grim smirk.

The official stepped forward, determined to listen in but the general instructed the officers to not permit him.

"I am a Federation Official, I must!..." The 2 soldiers escorted him away.

The pilot with the slick black hair shut the door behind him and leaned against the wall arms crossed.

"Listen... My name is lieutenant Nathan Lydecker, I don't know what kind of operation you got down here but theres some heavy ass shit comin." The other zeek replied.

A Federation officer sharply responded. "How dare you speak to our Commanding General like that!" The General gave him a gesture to quiet and looked back at the zeek.

"We weren't supposed to be there I admit, but we strayed only 16 sectors" He continued. "We were over the city, we saw it all, we have it on camera."

Another Zeon pilot stepped forward. This one with short dirty blond hair. The most built of the 3.

"None of your Insignias, the people were demonstrating, then they were shot at with tanks and drones, they was freakin wasted! Hundreds! We have it on camera!" He replied.

The pilots explained they were on observation and followed a particle signature through the demilitarized zone into the city where they saw the genocide happen.

"Then, we saw 6 Ravens coming at us fast so we fled."

"What are Ravens doing on earth?" The soldier asked.

"We've lost contact with our East African Command in Asmara" Another Zeon continued.

The Afrin Emirates operates around a dozen Zaku 2s, we've just shipped in 4 Hizacks there from the middle east about a week ago, no use in keeping secrets now, what I saw on radar looked like some of your mobile suits but they were slipping in and out and its possible its the same as what we saw in Taiwan and Seoul." Lydecker replied.

He continued to explain the situation and the disappearance of high ranking Zeon officials from African Zeon dominions and that the high command were soon to prepare a retaliatory attack on Federation forces operating in and around the Horn of Africa.

"And that is why they sent us, we were on recon but we strayed several clicks to follow the signals" The other Zeon officer said.


End file.
